


Te ya Foku (Hands or fork)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, it’s our eight anniversary, and I’ve thought that the past two years we’ve always been too busy to do anything special. So I’ve thought about it and I’ve made a reservation to a fancy restaurant.” he explained.Nino looked dubious.“One where you use knife and fork?”





	Te ya Foku (Hands or fork)

When Ohno got inside the room, Nino noticed right away there was something wrong with him.

He looked... happy. Excited.

He stared at him, while he sat in front of him.

“Nino-chan!” he exclaimed, with a voice Nino was used to hear mostly when he talked about art or fishing.

“What, Oh-chan?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’ve made a reservation for our anniversary.” he said, finally managing to make the other man smile.

“Really? And where are we going?” he asked, interested.

“Well, it’s our eight anniversary, and I’ve thought that the past two years we’ve always been too busy to do anything special. So I’ve thought about it and I’ve made a reservation to a fancy restaurant.” he explained.

Perhaps he was expecting a hint, even the slightest one, of excitement from him, but he got disappointed.

Nino looked dubious.

“One where you use knife and fork?” he asked, flat.

Ohno frowned, nodding.

“Yes, an Italian place. Jun suggested it.” he specified.

The younger smiled, condescending, getting close to him and patting his head.

“Oh-chan... it’s a nice thought. _Really._ But honestly... we’re not really that kind of guys, are we? All these years we’ve never gone to a fancy place, and I don’t see why we should start now.” he explained, trying his best not to offend him.

“But...” Ohno tried to complain, but the other didn’t let him finish.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t celebrate or anniversary. I’m just saying we should do something simpler, don’t you think so?”

Ohno bit down on his lip, staring at him.

“And what did you exactly have in mind?”

 

~

 

“Ninomiya Kazunari, you’re unbelievable!” Ohno reproached him, biting down on his hamburger.

“Why? It’s simple, it’s just the two of us and we’re still celebrating our anniversary.” the other said, innocently.

“In a _McDonald_?” the other hissed.

Nino chuckled, eating a French fry.

“Don’t see why not. It’s easier than eating with knife and fork, after all.” he added, then took his coke and mimicked a toast, completely ignored by Ohno.

“Just know that the next time you’re going to complain about my lack of romanticism, I’m going to throw this in your face.” he said, frowning.

Nino shrugged, completely untouched by the threat.

He knew Ohno.

He knew that, fancy restaurant or McDonald, the ending of the evening was still going to be the same.

And when the time was going to come, knife and fork would’ve been the farthest thing on the elder’s mind.

When it was about sex, Ohno’s memory cracked on all fronts.

Luckily for Nino.


End file.
